


Day 2: Morning Wood

by KellynKupcake



Series: KakaYama Week 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Morning Wood, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SEXXXXXX, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Tenzo decides to have some fun with his morning wood. Yep. It's exactly what it sounds like.





	Day 2: Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is the perfect excuse to write some pwp. I really hope my smut game isn't rusty!

The morning light found its way through the blinds and flittered over Tenzo’s face. A warm smile graced his lip as sleepy eyes opened a crack. He blinked leisurely, his mind foggy as he sorted through memories of the night before.

He had indulged in some Sake with friends as Kakashi was away on a mission. He was worried that staying home would result in loneliness, so he had decided to hit it head on and make plans.

He sighed, moving his head from side to side and feeling his neck crack. The pounding in his head was more of a dull thud. A small nuisance instead of an all-day migraine like he had expected.

He had no plans for today, he remembered abruptly wondering if perhaps he should pamper himself and go back to sleep for a while. After all no one was expecting anything of him.

He reached down, adjusting his hard member in to a more comfortable position as he rolled on to his side.

He moved his hand away slowly, lingering with his finger tips on his shaft before moving his arm underneath his head.

It had been a while since he and Kakashi had been intimate. The other man was always away somewhere with Team 7. If he was being honest he was beginning to feel a bit neglected.

Moving his hand back to where it was previously, he ran his finger pads over the clothed erection, sighing contently as a shiver ran up his spine. Perhaps he would indulge in more than sleep this morning. After all, he had nowhere to be.

An excited breath left his body as he rolled on to his back once more. His hand groping a little more eagerly at the fabric barely restraining him. A gasp left his lips as he squeezed his head playfully, a small smile turning in to a frown as he closed his eyes.

Freeing his member from its confines he ran his thumb over the tip, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip insistently as he smeared the pre-cum there. A small moan leaving heavy lips.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asked calmly, amusement clearly in his tone. Tenzo jumped, his eyes springing opened and his hand moving the blanket over his shame by reflex. His eyes met Kakashi’s taking in the stupid grin on the other’s unmasked face.

“What are you doing here?” He asked defensively, his face a crimson blush.

“I asked you first.” Kakashi chuckled, dropping his backpack on the floor and advancing on the other man.

“Well what does it look like I’m doing?” Tenzo asked in exasperation.

“Something I want to be a part of.” Kakashi answered softly, reaching the other man and pushing him by the chest until he was lying back down. He straddled him roughly, his own hard member pressed against his lover’s. Leaning forward he grabbed a hold of Tenzo’s chin with his hand, guiding him in to a possessive kiss. Tenzo had tensed as Kakashi pushed him back but relaxed in to the kiss immediately.

“Why did you start without me?” He asked, his voice thick with lust as he pulled away from the kiss.

“I didn’t know you were coming home.” The brunette answered earnestly. “Otherwise I would have waited.” He explained, happy to see Kakashi so responsive to his body.

“Mmm.” Kakashi hummed, sitting up and running a gloved hand over the proud member in front of him. “I was kinda cool though.” He admitted sheepishly, Tenzo inhaling sharply at his touch.

“What was?” He ground out through heavy breaths.

“Seeing you so languid.” Kakashi answered, licking his lips as he thumbed Tenzo’s knob. “You don’t act like that when you’re with me.” He complained half-heartedly as he moved backwards, swooping down to lick a trail from taint to tip, making Tenzo squirm. “You’re so reserved.” Kakashi continued, his tongue replacing his thumb as it swirled around the purpling head.

“Don’t want to… make a fool of myself.” Tenzo answered, his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back in ecstasy.

“No… we wouldn’t want that.” Kakashi said innocently, the corners of his mouth curling as he leant down further to suck on the other’s sack teasingly.

“I can tell…. Sarcasm.” Tenzo groaned, cutting his sentence short. He was sure he had gotten his meaning across. Kakashi snickered, he loved seeing his lover come undone in this way. He was always so good at holding his composure. It was a rare site to see him so receptive. Usually reserved for when they had not had any sexual contact in a while.

“Fuck.” Tenzo whispered, his finger curling in the bedsheets under him. “Come here.” He ordered, looking down at his lover with a commanding eye.

Kakashi shook his head slowly, his teeth teasing at his lip seductively.

“It’s my turn to be in charge.” He explained softly, his gloved hand wrapping firmly around the other’s shaft.

“You’re always in charge.” Tenzo complained, his air humorous.

“At work yes.” Kakashi agreed. “But never in the bedroom.” He said with a small squeeze.

“Uh.” Tenzo breathed, licking his lips as he watched his lover go down on him once more. Throwing his head back for a second time with a long slow growl. “Okay.” He conceded. “You’re in charge.”

Kakashi smiled devilishly, letting the hard member spring from his mouth with a small pop.

“I want to top.” He said excitedly, making the other man laugh. It had been weeks since he had seen Kakashi this excited about anything. Tenzo nodded, unable to rid himself of the smile at his partner’s expense.

“What?” Kakashi asked, pausing with his zipper in his hand.

“Nothing. Whatever you want Senpai.” Tenzo answered seductively. Kakashi sucked in a breath, his already hard cock twitching at the honorific. He would never admit it out loud, but he had a kink for the whole Senpai/Kohai thing. He hated it, forced to wonder what it said about his character. But somewhere along the line Tenzo had figured it out and he didn’t seem to mind. After all they were two consenting adults.

Kakashi freed his erection from its confines, the cool air of the room exciting him alone. Moving forwards he straddled his lover once more, leaning on a hand next to Tenzo’s head he bent forwards, taking both of their members in his right hand. He gasped at the touch, smiling to himself when he heard Tenzo do the same. He stroked them both firmly, leaning his head back as gave in to the feeling. Tenzo groaned under him, squirming and thrusting his hips softly to gain more friction. Kakashi looked back down, his eyes meeting his lovers and locking on as they both moving their hips in unison. The lust clouding Tenzo’s eyes was apparent. His flushing cheeks coupled with his slightly opened mouth turning Kakashi on more than the other man could know. He leaned forwards, kissing him softly, slowly; pulling apart briefly and lingering so their lips were barely touching only to dive back in and kiss him passionately. Tenzo’s hands cupped his face, thumbs running slowly along his cheeks and down his scar.

“I love you.” The brunette breathed as they parted once more. Kakashi stared for a second, too lost in his eyes to answer.

“I love you too.” He said quickly, pushing himself back up in to a sitting position and moving off his partner. He moved across the room, opening one of the draws in the dresser and producing a bottle of lubricant. Walking back to the bed he took the time to admire his lover’s thick frame. He was more muscular than himself and it turned him on immensely.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he helped his partner out of his underwear. Stilling a hand that tried to take off his own pants. He had always wanted to fuck someone while still fully clothed.

Tenzo relented, he had resigned himself to letting Kakashi be in charge, whatever that may mean. He adjusted his position to allow the other man to move between his legs, bringing his knees up slightly and allowing access to his most private area.

They had only done this once before. Although Tenzo had done it plenty of times before in his ANBU days, it had always felt a little strange allowing Kakashi to top him. He had fantasised so many times before the start of their relationship about fucking Kakashi deep, holding down his hips and pulling his hair while he came hard inside him. He had achieved that goal more times than he could count. It was Kakashi’s turn to give him a good fucking.

Kakashi kept his gloves on as he lubed up his fingers. Nerves knotted his stomach as he gently probed the other’s entrance. Tenzo breathed evenly, closing his eyes and allowing the feeling to take over him. Kakashi’s other hand moving to his lover’s erection, pumping it slowly in time with his finger and making the other man moan.

“You like that?” He asked cheekily, carefully slipping a second finger in next to the first.

“Mmm.” Tenzo agreed, moving his hips involuntarily. He had forgotten how good this could feel.

Kakashi’s eye’s widened as he watched his lover fidget. He was beautiful. The muscles in his stomach expanded and contracted as he built his way up to a climax. Adding a third finger Kakashi felt himself start pumping harder, crooking his fingers to hit that magic spot as Tenzo became unwound. He breathed heavily, the excitement of what he was witnessing almost enough to push him to his own climax.

Tenzo groaned languidly, his head tossing from side to side as the fingers inside him drummed softly on his prostate. The other hand pumping his erection in time, the pleasure building. He opened his eyes, locking them with Kakashi’s stunned face, the flushed cheeks and opened mouth almost pushing him over.

“I’m….” Tenzo started, unable to get the words out of his mouth completely. “I’m…” He tried again, begging the other man to understand. Kakashi nodded, slowly stopping his ministrations and withdrawing his fingers from the other man’s body. Pushing down a sense of loss as realised what he really wanted was to watch Tenzo cum in all his glory. He should have kept going.

Tenzo leaned forwards, grabbing Kakashi by the shirt and pulling him forwards. The other man floundered, somehow managing to land an arm by the other’s side so he was leaning over him.

“Now.” Tenzo whispered, his tone commanding.

“Yes.” Kakashi breathed simply, allowing the other man to take the reins once more. His own leaking erection begging to be touched.

He positioned himself comfortably, one arm either side of the man he loved as he pushed forward slowly. His own juices enough lube for the both of them.

A long slow moan left Kakashi’s mouth as the tight heat engulfed him. He quickly realised he wasn’t going to last long, worried eyes locking with Tenzo’s. A reassuring smile all he needed to continue. He thrust slowly, setting himself a steady pace, the pleasure almost unbearable.

Tenzo groaned softly, his face contorting in obvious ecstasy. Kakashi watched him, feeling the stirs of orgasm in his lower stomach as his pace began to falter. Tenzo’s hand moved in between them, his thumb playing with the tip of his hard cock before stroking it roughly. Kakashi continued to thrust, his hips keening towards the other man eagerly. It was no secret they were both close.

“Fuck.” Kakashi gasped, his voice raspy as he slowed his pace to try and prolong the inevitable.

“Fuck me Senpai.” Tenzo ordered firmly, his legs locking around Kakashi’s lower back pulling him inwards roughly.

“Uh.” Kakashi croaked, his pace disappearing completely as he fell over the edge of his precipice, cumming hard as fought to keep thrusting. “Fuck.” He groaned, his orgasm making him shake as he felt the hot spurts of Tenzo’s cum hitting his stomach.

“Kashi!” Tenzo shouted, palming his own dick furiously as his back arched off the bed. His teeth gritted together as he rode the waves of pleasure to a steady halt. His body twitching involuntarily as he slowly rose back to reality.

Kakashi breathed heavily, his weakened arms, trembling as Tenzo wrapped his own around him, encouraging him to rest his full weight.

“I do love you.” The brunette whispered, kissing Kakashi’s next as he collapsed, his head resting in the crook of the other’s neck.

“I love you too.” Kakashi whispered back, his hand grabbing at the other’s safe arms and holding on tight. “I missed you.” He admitted, his face rubbing softly against the underside to Tenzo’s.

“I missed you too.” Tenzo chuckled, thankful he had no plans for the remainder of the day.

 


End file.
